Many telephone calls are interrupted for a variety of reasons. For example, wireless calls are frequently interrupted when a wireless telephones drops the call, e.g., ceases having sufficient signal to maintain the network connection by, for example, moving out of range of a wireless base station. As another example, wireless calls are often interrupted when a wireless telephone runs out of battery charge during the call. Moreover, any type of call may be interrupted when one of the parties must unexpectedly hang up in order to attend to something urgent.
After a call is interrupted for any reason, the two parties to the call normally call back and resume the conversation. However, it is often the case the one or both of the parties does not remember the topic of conversation that was occurring when the call was interrupted. This uncertainty may be compounded by the fact that one or both of the parties may not know at what point in the conversation the call was interrupted. For example, in the case of a dropped call, one or both of the parties may continue to speak before realizing that the call has been interrupted.